Currently known window lifters often include a slider arranged in a guide rail. The slider may include a guide section arranged in the guide rail and a sliding section arranged in the interior of a holding track for a windowpane to be lifted and lowered. In some cases, the slider is provided especially for use in a cross-arm window lifter and essentially functions only to guide the windowpane in the y-direction with respect to the vehicle. For this purpose, the guide section of the slider is movably accommodated in the guide rail, which is mounted to be roughly vertical; the slider is therefore generally displaceable along the z-direction of the vehicle. The sliding section of the slider is mounted via the holding track on the windowpane to be moved such that the latter is guided in the guide rail in the y-direction and can be displaced in the z-direction. To prevent tension from building up between the windowpane and the guide rail when the windowpane is moved, a joint (e.g., a ball and socket joint) is provided in the sliders between the sliding section and the guide section.
Currently known sliders having a disadvantage of being made of comparatively many components. As a result, currently known sliders have high manufacturing and assembly costs. Moreover, the unavoidable manufacturing tolerances of the individual components can add up to an undesirably large overall tolerance after assembly, creating tolerance problems in the slider.
There is a desire for a more refined slider structure that results in lower manufacturing costs as well as smaller component tolerances.